


Percy Helps Too

by MercurialComet



Series: 2017 Post-Something Advent [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: If you took a look at Annabeth and Percy’s relationship, you would probably think that Annabeth took care of Percy, and in some cases, you would be right.





	Percy Helps Too

**Author's Note:**

> Because a long time ago I wrote an unhealthy Percabeth oneshot, I'm balancing out my deeds. Here y'all go

If you took a look at Annabeth and Percy’s relationship, you would probably think that Annabeth took care of Percy, and in some cases, you would be right. Annabeth was the one who made sure that Percy made it through his adventures, always being a voice of logic and reason that perfectly complimented Percy’s “let’s keep on trying until we get it” train of thought.

 

However, Percy also took care of Annabeth, and that was especially true now, with her hunched over a laptop, the keys clicking fast as she was attempting to complete some work.

 

Percy walked over, holding a mug. “Hey,” he said softly, placing the mug on the table next to the computer. “How do you feel about taking a break?”

 

There was a pause as Annabeth continued typing before she responded. “I’m about to finish up the body of this essay,” she said, somewhat peeved, although the frequency of keystrokes had slowed down. “When I finish the next paragraph, I’ll take a break.”

 

“Ok babe,” Percy kissed her on the forehead and pulled up a chair. “I’ll be right here to make sure you do so.”

 

The two sat there, Annabeth casually typing her essay and Percy casually sitting there and reading the screen, although he didn’t understand half of the things that he could see. However, he did catch Annabeth trying to start her conclusion.

 

“Uh uh uh.” Percy admonished, taking away the laptop, saving the file, and closing it.

 

“But Percy-”

 

“‘ _ But Percy _ ’ nothing. You’ve been sitting here for five hours Annie-”

 

“Wait, really?!” Annabeth quickly looked to the clock on the wall to confirm that yes, she had been dead to the world for the last 5 hours. “I need to eat Seaweed Brain, why are we not eating?”

 

Percy started laughing, Annabeth looking at him worriedly. Percy saw this and smiled. “Don’t worry, I asked Frank and Hazel to get some food. They should be here right about-” The doorbell to their apartment rang. “-Now, I guess.”

 

Annabeth went to go get the food while Percy set the table. After she came back from talking to the couple, the two ate their food, Percy making sure Annabeth didn’t eat in a hurry to get back to her work and give herself indigestion.

 

When they finally finished, Annabeth gave Percy a look and he reached under his seat and gave her back the laptop. She opened it and pulled up her essay as Percy went to go wash the dishes.

As Percy came back from drying the plates, Annabeth closed her laptop gently and sprawled on the floor. Percy smiled and started raking his fingers through her hair as he sat down and whispered affections into her ear.

 

If you looked at Annabeth and Percy’s relationship, you would think that Annabeth took care of Percy, and that would be half true.

 

Because Percy took care of Annabeth too.


End file.
